


Look at Those Eyes

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Stars Over Isla Nublar [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Jurassic World AU, M/M, Mentions of Kay and Chirrut, Smitten Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: "Are you a trainer here? I feel like I've seen you around." he slipped into the seat, smiling disarmingly at him, "My name is Cassian, I'm the one of the gallimimus trainers here.""Oh, um, I'm Bodhi." the man smiled shyly. His voice was lilting and pleasing, laughter lines crinkling around his eyes in the most charming way, "I work in the Aviary."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Jurassic World again and then this happened. May write more in the future, not sure yet.

The man was doing nothing extraordinary, just sipping a coffee and watching the tourists pass by, but Cassian couldn't take his eyes off him. Soft-looking black hair messily tied back, stray locks escaping and framing his handsome face, a neat beard, big brown eyes, and sun-kissed skin.

Cassian had to speak with him. He would die if he didn't.

With his most charming smile adorning his face, he strode to where the man was sitting, prepared to pull out all the lines, turn the flirt dial up to eleven and break the knob off. He'd sweep the man off his feet.

"I..." the words died in Cassian's throat when the man turned those eyes on him full force. Dark like the rich Isla Nublar soil, expressive, and lovelier than all the stars in the sky. His mouth went dry, he fought the urge to swallow, to wipe his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans. Those eyes blinked with confusion and the start of worry, and that got Cassian's brain in gear again.

"May I sit here?" he recovered smoothly, gesturing to the seat opposite the man. The man nodded and granted him a friendly little smile, which Cassian had to look away from so he could speak without embarrassing himself further.

"Are you a trainer here? I feel like I've seen you around." he slipped into the seat, smiling disarmingly at him, "My name is Cassian, I'm the one of the gallimimus trainers here."

"Oh, um, I'm Bodhi." the man smiled shyly. His voice was lilting and pleasing, laughter lines crinkling around his eyes in the most charming way, "I work in the Aviary."

"You work with the pteranodons?" Cassian asked, surprise coloring his tone. He tried to picture this small, harmless-looking man keeping the enormous avian predators under control.

It wasn't a bad image.

"And dimorphodons. They're my _darlings_." Bodhi practically beamed, "My oldest, Bahja, likes to test the glass to see if she can break it. She's a feisty one, have to watch her all the time, but she's my favorite. Don't tell the others, they get jealous." he added conspiratorially, eyes twinkling attractively.

"Do they try to break out often?" Cassian asked concernedly, fighting a blush. Bodhi waved his hand dismissively.

"Not all of them, just Bahja. She likes to slip out and play with the dilophosaurus trainer."

"Chirrut?" Cassian said, "The blind guy?"

"That's the one." Bodhi nodded, "Thankfully he's a good sport about it, he doesn't mind Bahja. He actually spoils her by indulging her games. But I don't think his dilophosaurus' like her."

"Why not?" Cassian asked, finding Bodhi's ability to chatter happily to a stranger oddly endearing.

"I don't know, but Chirrut says they're afraid she'll eat him or steal him. I like to think that's true and they're just being protective, but you know how dinosaurs are."

"I know what you mean." Cassian chuckled, "I work with the gallimimus', and there's this one named Kaytoo who keeps sassing me, but everyone insists I'm his favorite."

"How does a gallimimus sass you? That sounds like something I have to see." Bodhi laughed, the sun caught in his hair. Cassian just knew Kaytoo would be honking obnoxiously at him if he could see the poorly concealed admiration on his face.

"You should come by the enclosure. When you get the time. If you want." Cassian wondered where his usual confidence and smoothness went, swept away by a single quirk of this man's lips, a single look into his eyes.

He was screwed.

"I... just might take you up on that." Bodhi looked shyly into his coffee, the faintest hint of a blush at his ears.

"I'm glad." Cassian replied, trying not to make his staring too obvious. They sat in amicable silence for a moment, the sun warm on their skin and the sound of milling tourists mixing with the far off dinosaur calls.

"Tell me more about your flying friends." Cassian said, wanting to talk with Bodhi longer. Bodhi's eyes visibly brightened, warmer and more inviting than the sun itself.

"I'm told I get carried away when it comes to them, are you sure you're ready for this conversation." Bodhi grinned, only half joking. Cassian grinned back, making a show of making himself comfortable, cheeks warming at Bodhi's resulting chuckle.

"I'm always ready for anything." Cassian said confidently, "Tell me more about Bahja."

Cassian spent nearly the entire afternoon listening to Bodhi talk about his darlings. And when Bodhi nervously asked if he'd like to go for dinner tomorrow night, Cassian hadn't tired of his voice one bit. He agreed almost embarrassingly enthusiastically. Bodhi's relieved smile made it all worth it.

  
Cassian was right, though. There was absolutely no living with Kaytoo after Bodhi started coming by to visit.


End file.
